The present invention relates generally to the processing of child support payments and the processing of child support disbursements by a processing entity. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for processing child support payments using debit-based transactions and processing child support disbursements using addendum-based transactions by a processing entity, such as a state disbursement unit or any commercial, governmental, or other entity.
The inefficiencies and other shortcomings in the current methodologies for payment and disbursement processing reflect undesirable diminutions in capacity and quality that could be achieved by further development of improved payment and disbursement processing methods. Thus, the current payment and processing methods reflect an unsatisfactory development of methods and systems to process both the permissive and mandatory obligations of an employee by an employer and subsequent disbursement to an intended recipient, in particular, to process a child support obligation of an employee by an employer and subsequent disbursement to an intended recipient by a processing entity, such as a state disbursement unit or any commercial, governmental, or other entity.